


Leonard McCoy x Reader Drabbles

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Collection of Leonard McCoy and Reader drabbles I've written.





	1. “Don’t touch me”

“Please let me explain,” Leonard begged as you stared him down in the middle of his office.

“Explain what? That you can’t tell me when you’re upset with me? That instead you spill all the details of our relationship to my boss and then avoid me? I have to face that man every day when I’m on the Bridge.”

“Jim’s my friend. And I was scared and frustrated and trying to sort things out.”

“He’s my captain too. And you couldn’t sort things out by talking to your girlfriend? Or was I the thing that was frustrating you?”

Leonard stepped closer and took your hand only for you to jerk it away.

_“Don’t fucking touch me!”_ you snapped.

“I couldn’t talk to you about this. That’s why.”

“So, it was me you were frustrated with?”

He sighed and stepped back, walking over to his desk and sitting down. “No. It was myself. I was frustrated with myself.”

“Then why didn’t you talk to me? You say you couldn’t but that doesn’t actually tell me why.”

He went silent for a long time, keeping his gaze focused on the desk. “We’ve been dating five years,” he said when he finally looked up and sat back in his chair.

“Your point?”

“Most people would be desperately dropping hints about marriage and the future.”

“I still don’t see your point.”

“You’re not.”

“Do you want me to? I kind of assumed you wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Do you think about the future?”

“Sometimes.”

“What do you see?”

“You and me still together.”

“Married or…” He trailed off.

“I don’t care.”

“But if I asked.”

“Are you asking?”

“Yes.”

You studied him for a moment, then asked, “If I say yes, will you promise to talk to me about what’s wrong when you’re upset?”

“Of course.”

“Ok, then yes.”

 


	2. “Make me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come over here and make me.”

“Len,” you whined from where you stood the doorway to the bedroom.

“I’m in the middle of something.” He didn’t so much as glance up from his PADD.

“You can finish in the morning. Come to bed.”

“Or I can finish now and come to bed when I’m done.”

“Please come to bed.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking over at you. “That my shirt?”

You glanced down for a moment, then smirked. “Maybe. You could come over here and find out.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’m busy.”

“You know what I’m wearing under this?” You asked after a minute, startling him a bit.

“Nothing?” he answered offhandedly.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“What’s your point? You never wear a bra to bed.”

“I do usually wear underwear to bed.”

He lifted his head and looked over at you, raising an eyebrow.

“But I guess if you’re not interested in coming to bed, I can just go put some on.” You paused, then pretended to think for a moment. “Or I could just get off without you, then put some on. I mean, as much as I love you, there’s nothing quite like…”

Leonard glared at you and shifted in his seat. “I really do need to finish what I’m doing.”

“You’re off shift. You should do me.”

“Would you just stop?”

You smirked and winked at him. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Then you turned around and walked back into the bedroom.

Less than a minute later, you heard him groan and get up from his desk.

“Glad you could join me,” you grinned.

“Yeah, we’ll see how glad you are in the morning.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Thought you might.”

 

 


	3. “I love you, you asshole”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, you asshole”

You wandered into Med Bay holding a rag to the back of your forearm. “Is Dr. McCoy here?” you asked the red headed nurse at the front desk, as if you weren’t currently trying to stop your arm from bleeding.

“He is…” she began.

“I’ll be in exam room four,” you said and walked off before she could finish. Sitting down on the biobed, you looked around at the exam room, counting the tiles on the floor.

“What in god’s name did you do now?” Leonard sighed as he walked into the room and the door shut behind him.

“Got scratched while repairing something in one of the Jefferies tubes,” you answered casually.

He gestured for you to remove the rag. “You really ought to be more careful, (Y/N).”

“Who said I wasn’t being careful?” You pressed the rag back down as he went to the cabinet to get the supplies he needed.

“You ended up here. Something you seem to do on a near daily basis.”

“And you patch me up every time.”

“One day you’re going to end up seriously hurting yourself and I won’t be around to fix you up.” He laid out the supplies next to you on the bed.

“It’s not like I do this stuff on purpose.”

He pulled on a pair of gloves and took the rag from your arm. “No, but you don’t seem to do much to prevent it.”

You went silent. He wasn’t wrong. You had become a bit more careless in the past month or so.

“I know you know how to prevent these kinds of injuries, and yet you don’t. You may not go out of your way to get hurt, but you don’t take the precautions you know you should. And I genuinely don’t understand why. Is something wrong? Do you need to talk to a counselor? You know I’m…” he said as he cleaned the cut.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” you sighed.

“Then why are you being so careless?”

“Because _I love you, you asshole_ , and you work so much I barely see you. And it doesn’t help that I kept trying to come up with ways to tell you when I should’ve been paying more attention to what I was doing while working. But as long as I’m getting injured, I am practically guaranteed to get to see you.”

Leonard froze and stared at you, then went back to what he was doing with quite possibly more focus than before.

After a minute, you let out a sigh. “I didn’t plan on that being how I told you. Hell, I don’t know if I ever really planned on telling you.” You looked down at your arm. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way. You can just patch me up and I promise I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“Why do you think I’m so upset with you?” he finally managed to say as he finished running the dermal regenerator over your cut.

“Because I keep getting myself injured?”

“Yes, and because the thought of you getting hurt and me not being able to fix it scares the hell out of me.”

“Say that to all your patients, Doctor?”

“No, only the one I love.” He pulled off his gloves and threw them away.

“What?”

“I only say that to the patient I love. Though I don’t love her being a patient.”

“You…” you trailed off.

“Didn’t think I’d be patching up the person I love when I told them I love them.”

You stood and stepped over to him. “You feel the same way? You’re not just saying it to make me feel better?”

“I do and I promise I’m not just saying it.”

You hesitated as you reached out and wrapped your arms around him tightly and he did the same in return.

“Promise me something,” he said after a minute.

You pulled back far enough to look up at him.

“Promise me you’ll stop being careless.”

“I promise,” you nodded.

He leaned down and kissed your cheek. “Back to work with you then,” he said as he pulled away from you.

“Dinner?” you asked.

“Meet me in my office at six.”

“It’s a date,” you grinned before leaving.

“It most certainly is,” he mumbled to himself as he finished cleaning up with a small smile on his face.

 


	4. Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t say you love me.”

“Sugar, are you here? You missed dinner,” Leonard said as he walked into your shared quarters.

“Wasn’t hungry,” you answered from where you sat curled up on the couch with your PADD.

“Big lunch?” He sat down on the bed in the other room and removed his boots.

“Yeah,” you lied unconvincingly.

He emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later in a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt from his academy days. “You alright?” he asked as he sat down next to you.

You nodded.

“What’re you reading?”

You blinked a few times, trying to remember what exactly it was that you were reading. “Not sure. Guess I’m just tired.” You locked the screen of your PADD and set it aside as you stood. “I’m gonna head to bed.” Giving him a small forced smile, you headed to the bed, curling up under the covers with a sigh.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked when he came in a few minutes later.

“I’m fine.” You paused and then sighed again, sitting up. “No. I’m not. I’m not fine.”

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. “What’s going on?”

“Just the usual stuff. I just…” You pulled your knees to your chest as you trailed off.

“You don’t have to talk.”

“I want to though. I just don’t know how to put it into words.” You picked at a nonexistent piece of lint.

He reached out and rubbed your arm gently but soon enough you pulled away from him. “I’m going to get some reading done. I’ve gotten a little behind on periodicals. Feel free to interrupt me when you’re ready to talk.” He leaned over, quickly kissing your cheek before standing and heading to the other room.

It took over half an hour before you managed to bring yourself you get up to talk to him, though you still weren’t entirely sure what you were going to say. You froze in the doorway watching him, twisting the ring on your left hand anxiously. “Len,” you said, voice barely above a whisper. When he didn’t move, you repeated yourself a little louder.

“Yeah?” He looked up from his PADD and gave you an encouraging smile.

“I did something stupid.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Knowing you, I doubt it,” he answered gesturing you over to him.

You shook your head and looked down at your feet. “You know that ensign in engineering. Ensign Peters. The–the one that’s always flirting with me.”

Leonard’s stomach turned anxiously. “Yes. I know the one.”

“And how on shore leave I went out for drinks with Christine and Nyota?”

“Yes.” He was almost sure he was going to vomit.

“Well, apparently he was there too and…” You took a deep breath and Leonard swallowed the bile rising in his throat. “And he came over and kissed me and I’m so sorry, Len.”

The room went silent. You wiggled the ring off your left hand.

“I’m going to assume you’ll want this back,” you whispered setting it on the desk then walking back into the bedroom. You sat down on the edge of the bed and put your head in your hands.

A few minutes later, the bed shifted as Leonard sat next to you.

“You want me to leave, don’t you? These are your quarters after all,” you said.

“Did you want him to kiss you?”

Your head snapped up and you looked at him horrified. “No. No, of course I didn’t.”

“Then this is still yours.” He held the ring out to you.

“What? Why?”

“Because I love you and…”

“No, _don’t say you love me_.”

He took your hand and slid the ring back onto your finger, then wrapped his arms around you. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “But I do. And I would hope that you love me too.”

You tilted your head to look at him. “Of course I do. Wouldn’t have said yes when you proposed if I didn’t.”

“Then it’s settled.”

You gave him a small smile and pressed your lips to his for a moment.

“Tell me though, who’s the better kisser?” he asked when you pulled back and rested your head on his shoulder.

“You. Always you.”

 

 


	5. Out of your mind

Leonard stormed into Jim’s ready room without bothering to knock.

“Bones, how can I…” Jim began but was promptly cut off.

“ _Have you lost your goddamn mind?!_ ” Leonard snapped.

“What?”

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?” Leonard repeated slower.

“No, I don’t believe I have.”

“And yet you’re sending my girlfriend down to a potentially hostile planet. You don’t think you’ve lost your mind yet you do that.”

“Bones, she’s in security. That’s part of her job. To suss out whether a planet really is or isn’t hostile. You know that.”

“But you don’t have to send her down with the first group.”

“Yes, I do.” Jim sat back in his chair to look at Leonard properly. “She has to be part of the first landing party sometimes. That’s the rules and it’s only fair.”

“Since when have you cared about rules? You cheated on the Kobayashi Maru and became captain of this ship through mutiny. Do you really want to tell me you care about the rules so much you can’t bend them a little?”

“Yes. I can’t make an exception for her simply because she’s your girlfriend. That is unfair to every single other member of security.”

Leonard clenched his jaw, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. He really hated when Jim was right. After staring Jim down for a few minutes, he let out a sigh and turned to walk out.

“And don’t you dare try to get M’Benga to change her medical clearance to keep her from going!” Jim called after him just before the door closed behind the doctor.

 

 


	6. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?”

Leonard let out a heavy sigh as he walked into your shared quarters after spending an extra hour in MedBay due to an accident in engineering. He toed his boots off and wandered into the bedroom. He smiled a little to himself as he listened to you singing in the shower as he changed out of his uniform and into his pajamas. As he got settled in bed, pulling up the book he was reading on his PADD, the water turned off. When the bathroom door opened a few minutes later, he barely glanced up.

“Have you eaten?” you asked.

“Yes, sugar. I managed a quick dinner before all hell broke loose,” he answered as he looked up from his tablet with a small smile.

“Good.”

He looked you over curiously as you finished getting ready for bed.

“Something wrong?” You looked at him confused.

“No, I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?” he asked.

You laughed as you got into bed. “Because it’s comfortable and I know you think it’s a little sexy…and I’m running out of space in mine.”

Leonard smiled as he set his PADD aside and looked over at you. “Well, I wasn’t going to say anything…”

You playfully shoved his shoulder as you laid down.

“I was referring to finding it sexy.”

“Lies.”

He laughed and moved closer. “Maybe a small one since I always find you sexy.”

“Okay, now you’re just exaggerating.”

“I suppose I don’t find vomiting particularly sexy.”

“You’re skating on thin ice right now.” You narrowed your eyes at him playfully.

“However, the most recent reason for you vomiting is more sexy.”

You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, it is,” he shrugged as he reached over, sliding his hand underneath the shirt to rub your growing baby bump and smiling at the nudge against his hand.

“If you say so…”

“I do,” he smiled up at you.

“Fourteen more weeks.”

“Fourteen more weeks,” he nodded then looked at your belly. “You better stay put for that long…”

You close your eyes, dozing off as you listen to him talking to the baby.

 


End file.
